Hate That I Love You
by Jazziegal123
Summary: Sharpay had hated Troy Bolton ever since he broke her heart. But does love get second chances? Especially when tradgety strikes, and the one person you lean on is gone? No flames, more chapters! My first Troypay, be nice. Character death! You were warned!
1. Trailer

Hate That I Love You

**Sharpay Evans hated Troy Bolton...**

Shows Sharpay glaring at Troy.

**Ever since he broke her heart...**

Shows Troy talking to Sharpay

"Look, I'm sorry, Shar, but it's over."

**But does love get second chances...**

Shows Sharpay yelling at Troy

"Sorry? How could you ever be sorry after what you did to me**?"**

** Especially when your heart brakes all over again...**

Shows Sharpay crying while she wrote in her diary

** And the one person you lean on was gone?**

Shows an ambulance riding to the hospital

**Ashley Tisdale**

Shows Sharpay at a funeral.

**Zac Effron**

Shows Troy running on the track feild

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens**

Shows Gabriella comforting Sharpay...

**And Lucas Grabeel**

Shows Ryan on Sharpay's bed hugging her

"It's okay, Shar, everything'll be okay."

**Hate That I Love You**

**Coming Soon**


	2. Chapter 1

Hate That I Love You

**A/N: Because many of you liked the trailer, I actually decided that I would write this story!!!! Hope to get some of you to cry… and I apologize to all of you Ryan lovers (like me…), and you'll find out why.**

**Be warned, I have a ton of flashbacks just because I didn't want to explain all the horrors Sharpay has to go through… But, like I said, this is my first Troypay, so don't kill me if I'm not perfect.**

**Without further a due, I hope you enjoy Hate That I Love You. (Rhymes!!! ******

**TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS**Sharpay's POV:

I hate hospitals. The moment I walked in for the first time, I took an instant disliking. Everything's all white and plain, and all the doctors are all smiley behind their white masks. Then you go home at night, switch on the TV, and watch in horror at the same smiley doctor who isn't so smiley anymore when he loses his own patient.

I didn't like it less when I was rushed in with my brother by my side, mother bawling her eyes out like we already lost Ryan. I didn't want to believe it; I kept hoping. Praying. But that didn't make matters better as I stared at the smiley nurse who wasn't so smiley anymore.

"He's not…" I said, almost menacingly. The nurse sighed, her bangs falling back into place after she blew them away like, 50 times.

"I'm sorry, hon," she started. I stared at her, totally in denial.

"He's _not._" I repeated. The nurse hung her head. Mother started wailing again. I was too stunned to speak. Who am I supposed to look to when I need my homework done? To carry my bags when I go shopping? To absorb all the hurtful gossip about us and fire it back?

I rushed to the room my brother was kept in. His blood was all over the place; I had a hard time finding him. I swallowed. If Ryan had ever been pale, now he was as white as a ghost. His eyes were closed, his lips parted a little bit. I wanted to go inside, to scream at him to wake up, like we always did together.

The nurses and doctors around me started pulling me back to the waiting rooms, but I fought them. They were screaming, but I couldn't hear them. I think I was screaming too, but I couldn't hear me. My gaze was set on Ryan, his bloody chest, his closed eyes and pale skin. I was crying too. Denying it. Hating it. Cursing it.

I was almost free of the tangled arms trying to hold on to me when I saw his hand lift; I swear I did. It fell weakly as suddenly I felt a sting in my arm, and then I was falling to the floor. I seemed to be falling forever.

_Flashback_

_"Ryan, come on!" I called, waving at my brother, annoyed. My brother, I swear, is the slowest walker on the face of the universe. "We're going to be late for Gaby's party if you don't move your butt!"_

_"I'm coming, gosh, Sharpay." Ryan replied. "Chill out."_

_We made it to the party, and even though everybody was already there, we decided we would be "Fashionably late."_

_Gabriella Montez is my best friend. She has this thing for Ryan, which I wasn't okay with until he convinced me that we could be friends. Gaby used to date Troy Bolton, and now he's my boyfriend._

_"Sharpay!!!" Gabby squealed._

_"Gabby!!!" I screamed back. We hugged each other. Already I could tell she was drunk. She kept swaying back and fourth while she told me how great it was for me to be here._

_"Where's Troy?" I asked, looking around._

_"Probably with Chad." Gabby rolled her eyes. Chad was Troy's bestest friend._

_"I'll see you, 'kay?" I called. Gabby waved._

_I found Troy. In the bathroom. He was hitting it off with another girl. A closer look and I could tell that she was Kelsi, who wrote TwinkleTown, in which Gabby had the honors of taking my lead. _

_"Troy, you jerk!" I screamed. Troy looked up, and I could see the drunkness in his eyes._

_"Lay it off, will ya?" He said. "I'm in the middle of something." He turned back to Kelsi, who giggled as he kissed her neck._

_I was hurt. Stunned. Angry. I turned on my heels._

_Finding Ryan, I spilled out a string of angry curses, then burst into tears. He let me hug him, then flashed eye daggers at Troy._

_"You just ripped off Shar for Kelsi, Troy!" He yelled. Troy stood, and, having been a few inches taller than Ryan, towered over my brother. His eyes flashed, and I knew the worst was to come._

_"Ryan, let's just go." I pleaded my brother. He didn't listen._

_"Troy hurt you, Shar. I want to make sure we won't ever do it again." With that, he socked Troy in the nose, sufficiently breaking it. Blood spurred from his nose while Ryan and I stormed out of the party._

_Almost halfway to our house, I sensed someone behind us. Nervously I checked over my shoulder. Troy was there._

_"Troy, stop following us!" I yelled, attracting my brother's attention._

_"What do you want?" he snarled, facing Troy. Troy's nostrils flared, which sort of looked odd with his broken nose. Troy raised a fist, and struck Ryan in the stomach. I backed up against the wall to a bookstore. I didn't want to become involved._

_Ryan lunged at Troy, knocking him down. Troy, enraged, pulled out a knife. Ryan stopped cold, eyeing it._

_"So, Troy," He said coolly, "you're going to stab a bony kid like me for no reason."_

_"Ryan," I warned. Distracted, Troy looked at me. Taking the opportunity, Ryan ran straight at Troy and Hit him in the stomach, knocking the knife out of his hand._

_All of us made a mad scramble for the knife, but somebody got there first. A man in his 30s, from what I could tell. He grinned as he picked up the knife. I was the closest, and he pointed the knife at my neck._

_"Blondie, over here." He commanded. I swallowed, but did what he asked. Ryan inched closer to me._

_Holding the knife in his hand, the man took off his shirt._

_"Oh, you're sick," Ryan sputtered. The man stopped, then took out a gun._

_"It works if she's dead, too." He said. Grinning, he aimed it at me._

_The rest happened in slow motion. Ryan leapt in front of me, taking the bullet. I screamed and ran into the book store. I phoned the police and stepped outside. The man had vanished, but I could see that he stabbed Ryan with the knife. Blood was spraying from his shirt and his eyes were glazed over._

_"Ryan, Ryan," I kept saying, over and over again. He looked at me._

_"Shar…" he whispered. I squeezed his bloody hand._

_"I… can't…" _

_"Can't what?" I was impatient. And scared. But I refused to admit that. He didn't say anything more. Just closed his eyes._

_I could hear sirens; they were coming closer._

_"Hold on, baby brother," I whispered. "Hold on."_

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

**I don't like how this is going… I need reviews!!! I'm sorry I killed Ryan, I'm sorry I made Troy such a jerk, but that's the way the plot goes. Please don't flame me! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!!!! Well, yes I did, but, you know how is goes. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
